


He Is The One Named...

by raisedbymoogles



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Silly, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/pseuds/raisedbymoogles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot Rod is silly. And rocks the sailor skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is The One Named...

_"Halt, evildoer!"_

The shout came from above; Optimus froze immediately, placing himself subtly in front of Prowl as he scanned up Metroplex's wall to the bright figure standing atop it.

No - _posing_ atop it. Posing rather oddly, in fact. And was that a pleated skirt hanging off his hips?

"In the name of Cybertron," Hot Rod declared, waving his arms in what he clearly thought was a series of Super Cool gestures, "I will right wrongs, and triumph over evil! And that means _you!"_ He leveled an accusatory finger at his Prime.

Optimus glanced to his left, then to his right, meeting Prowl's optics, who looked as bewildered as Optimus felt. Finally, he turned back to Hot Rod and pointed at his own battlemask. "Me?"

Hot Rod grinned and nodded eagerly. "Yep! You."

Optimus glanced at Prowl again. Prowl was already pulling a datapad from subspace, his expression bland as milk. "General horseplay and obstructing an officer," he murmured, making a note of it, "and being out of uniform. Shall I file the disciplinary report, Prime?"

"If you like." Optimus stepped forward. "But you'll have to file two." Prowl was far too disciplined to facepalm, but Optimus fancied he could hear his tactician thinking about it _very hard_ as he addressed Sailor Cybertron with the gain turned all the way up on his vocalizer. "Your fight is futile, Sailor Cybertron!" he boomed, channeling his best Megatron. "You cannot defeat my evil!"

Hot Rod burst into giggles, completely ruining the effect of his pose. "Wanna - wanna bet?" he burst out, and jump-climbed down Metroplex's wall. Optimus sportingly waited until Hot Rod touched ground before turning tailpipe, fleeing in what was, for him, a bouncy jog.

"Prowl, I'll be along shortly!" he called over his shoulder.

"How is this my life," he heard Prowl lament. Then Hot Rod was past Prowl and gaining ground, laughing wildly, and Optimus had to increase speed to keep Sailor Cybertron, Defender of Love, Truth, and Justice, from catching him too quickly.


End file.
